Dicky's Series of Nightmares: A Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn fan fiction
by pashotshot1
Summary: Dicky has two nights of nightmares and hesitates to reach out for comfort.


Dicky's Series of Nightmares: A Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn fan fiction story

The four kids were in the living room of their house watching television. While they were watching TV, they were eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"This is a really good show," Nicky said.

"I know," Dawn said. "They just love to snuggle."

"They do a lot of snuggling," Dicky said.

"Yes, they do," Nicky said. "I wonder why."

"I guess the title really does say it all," Ricky said.

The foursome's parents, Tom and Anne Harper, entered the living room.

"Hey, guys," Tom said. "What are you watching?"

"We're watching the new Snuggle Squirrels movie," Ricky said.

"You mean The Return of the Snuggling Squirrels," Tom said. "That's an awesome movie."

"What can I say?" Ricky asked. "You truly have an inner child."

"Yes, he does," Anne said. "He still hasn't given up his trains, yet."

"Yeah, I still hear trains in the attic every now and again," Nicky said. "Those trains seem noisy when the house is quiet."

"Yeah, they do," Tom said. "Remember when Nicky thought a real train was passing by and he jumped up like crazy?"

The house erupted in laughter.

"I really thought one was passing by," Nicky said.

"I know," Tom said, laughing.

"Good times. Good times," Dicky said.

Later that day, it was dinner time in the Harper house.

"This spaghetti is a winner," Nicky said. "I don't know how she does it, but she does it."

Anne smiled at Nicky's comment.

"That movie was really good," Dawn said. "I can't wait for the new one to come out."

"Oh, yeah, Snuggle Squirrels Five, Raiders of the Lost Snuggle," Dicky said.

"That sounds like a very interesting title," Ricky said.

"I know," Dicky said. "I wonder what the lost snuggle is."

"Me, too," Nicky said. "That's quite a captivating title."

"See, people like movies that make them think," Ricky said.

"I don't," Dicky said.

"You just like the snuggling, don't you?" Ricky asked.

"Why else would I watch the Snuggle Squirrels movies?" Dicky asked.

"There are some girl squirrels in the new movie," Ricky said.

"There are?" Dicky asked excitingly.

"Yes and there's a moment when they two . . ." Ricky said and then he leaned towards Dicky's face and whispered in his ear, "kiss."

"Oh, boy, I can't wait until the new movie comes out," Dicky said excitingly.

"We all are excited," Nicky said.

"Obviously, who doesn't like Snuggle Squirrels?" Dawn asked.

"I know," Nicky said.

"I am glad you all are not watching scary movies anymore," Anne said.

"Me, too," Dicky said. "I'm surprised we didn't get any nightmares from those movies."

"Ditto," Tom said. "But, at least now you know your mother and I were trying to help you."

"We know," Ricky said.

Later that night, it was bedtime and the quintuplets were getting ready for bed. Dicky was blow drying his hair, Ricky was using the bathroom and Nicky was lifting weights. Dawn was in her room and was already sleeping.

"This feels good to get out of my system," Nicky said.

"I am sure that will put you to sleep," Dicky said. "But, I need to look good in my dreams."

"I know you do," Nicky said. "You always want to."

"Guilty as charged, but I am committed to looking good all the time," Dicky said.

"Wow, you are obsessed with looking good," Nicky said.

"I know, but I must keep on looking good," Dicky said.

"Wow, Dicky, you are obsessed," Nicky said.

"Look at you, you're lifting weights," Dicky said.

"I know," Nicky said. "But, I got to keep my strength."

"Well, you got me there," Dicky said.

Ricky came in the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Hey, guys," Ricky said.

"Hey, Ricky," Nicky said.

"Oh, boy, still trying to get some muscle," Ricky said.

"Yep, still trying," Nicky said.

"Still trying to look good every waking moment," Ricky said.

"Yep, still trying," Dicky said.

"Guess I'll be hitting the sack, now," Ricky said.

"Yeah, you do that," Dicky said.

"Sweet dreams, Ricky," Nicky said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

It was a peaceful night of rest, until, at around 3am . . .

Dicky started yelling in his sleep, "No! Don't cut my hair! Don't cut my hair! I love my hair! Stop it! Don't do it! Stop it! No! Stop it! Don't do it!"

Nicky and Ricky woke up, went to Dicky's bed and tried to wake Dicky up.

"Dicky, wake up," Nicky said.

"It's all in your subconscious mind," Ricky said. "Wake up!"

Dicky didn't wake up at first, and continued to sleep yell. 

"Dicky, you're asleep and dreaming, wake up," Nicky said.

"Dicky, the whole city can hear you yelling in your sleep, wake up," Ricky said.

After a few minutes of talking to Dicky and shaking him, Dicky woke up and sat up, looking scared.

"Are you okay, Dicky?" Nicky asked.

Dicky said nothing, but still sat there, scared.

"Dicky, is everything okay?" Ricky asked.

Dicky still said nothing, but still sat there, scared.

"Dicky, answer us," Nicky said.

Dicky ignored his brothers, but got up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Is he okay?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know," Nicky said. "I hope he realized he had a nightmare."

"I hope he did, too," Ricky said. "It's probably left him traumatized."

"You're probably right," Nicky said.

The next morning, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn was having breakfast. Dicky barely ate a bite while the twins were enjoying the breakfast.

"Dicky, are you okay?" Anne asked.

"I'm fine, just had a rough night," Dicky said.

"Want to talk about it?" Anne asked.

"No, I'm fine," Dicky said.

"It might help," Nicky said.

"I am sure I don't want to talk about it," Dicky said.

"You know we care about you," Anne said.

"I know you do, but I don't want to talk about it," Dicky said.

"Please talk about it," Tom said desperately.

"No, I'm not going to talk about it," Dicky said and then left the kitchen.

That night, the kids were getting ready for bed. Dicky came in after brushing his teeth. Ricky was getting on his bed and resting while Nicky was finishing up his weight lifting.

"Hey, Dicky, are you okay?" Nicky asked.

"I'm fine, I just hope I can sleep better tonight than I did last night," Dicky said.

"I hope so, too," Nicky said. "We were all worried about you last night."

"Yeah, but I'll be okay," Dicky said.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Nicky asked.

"I'm sure," Dicky said and then he got on his bed and placed his blankets over him. "Good night, Nicky."

Later that night, at around two in the morning, Dicky started sleep yelling again.

"Stop it! Don't drown me! I'm too young to die! Please stop! Quit it! What did I do to deserve this? Stop it! I don't want to die!"

Nicky and Ricky went to Dicky and tried to wake him up again. After two minutes of telling Dicky to wake up, Dicky jolted up, looking scared.

"Dicky, I think you had another nightmare," Nicky said.

"I really think you did, and there is no denying it this time," Ricky said.

This time, Tom and Anne went in the room. Anne turned on the light, and Tom was holding a fire extinguisher.

"Where's the fire so I can put it out?" Tom asked.

"Dad, there is no fire," Nicky said. "Dicky had another night terror."

"No, I didn't," Dicky said. "I was just having fun in my sleep."

"We heard you," Ricky said. "You were begging for your life."

"No, I wasn't," Dicky said.

"Yeah, you were," Nicky said.

"Dicky, are you okay?" Anne asked.

"I am fine, okay? Go back to sleep," Dicky said.

"We heard you yelling," Ricky said. "I am pretty sure you're not fine."

"I am fine, okay?" Dicky asked. "Would you all just leave me alone?"

Dicky got out of his bed and left the bedroom. Dawn came in the bedroom a minute or so after Dicky left.

"Is everything okay in here?" Dawn asked.

"No, Dawn," Ricky said. "Dicky had a nightmare and he won't admit to it."

"He just left the bedroom," Nicky said.

"Where did he go?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," Nicky said. "He just . . . left."

"I'll go look for him," Dawn said and then left the bedroom.

"Aw, Dawn is so sweet for looking for his brother," Anne said.

"We're such good parents, am I right?" Tom asked.

Anne gave no response.

At the living room, Dicky went to the couch and watched TV. While he was still watching TV, Dawn came down the stairs and sat next to Dicky.

"Hey, Dicky," Dawn said. "We're all worried about you."

"Why?" Dicky asked.

"You had nightmares two nights in a row," Dawn said.

"So?" Dicky asked.

"It's affecting you some way somehow," Dawn said. "You didn't eat much yesterday, and you seemed to give off a very depressing countenance all day yesterday."

"So?" Dicky asked again.

"And to add insult to injury, you keep saying you're fine when even you know you're not fine," Dawn said.

Dicky turned off the TV, jolted up and asked, "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that your two nights of nightmares are affecting you because you don't want to talk about them," Dawn said.

"Maybe I just don't want to," Dicky said.

"But, you need to," Dawn said.

"But, I don't want to," Dicky said. "Why is it that you all want me to talk about this? I mean, what do you want me to do? Break down and start crying?"

"Maybe not cry, but at least open up to us so we can comfort you because we love you and care about you," Dawn said.

"But, I don't need comforting," Dicky said.

"Yes, you do," Dawn said.

"No, I don't," Dicky said. "Why don't you just go away?"

Dicky went to the stairs, sat on the bottom step and buried his head in his hands. Dawn went to where Dicky was and sat next to him.

"Dicky, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"No," Dicky said with a broken voice. "I can't sleep well anymore."

"I know, Dicky," Dawn said, putting her hand on Dicky's back and rubbing it.

"I'm having nightmares of you, Nicky and Ricky," Dicky said, starting to cry. "Last night, I had a dream that you all tried to cut my hair. Tonight, we had a fight at our favorite waterpark that got so bad that you all tried to drown me."

"You mean we fight even in your dreams?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, we do," Dicky said, crying, and wiping his eyes. "I never thought much of our fighting until I started having these dreams."

"Are you regretting our fights?" Dawn asked.

"In a way, yes," Dicky said, crying and wiping his eyes. "I guess I love and care about you more than I thought I did."

"I am sure you have always loved us and cared about us," Dawn said. "I guess the dreams are just telling you to stop fighting us so much."

"That probably might be it," Dicky said, continuing to cry and wipe his eyes. "Because I kept telling you all to stop it"

"I guess we need to start getting along, don't we?" Dawn asked.

"I guess so," Dicky said, crying and wiping his eyes. "At least Mom and Dad are tired of our constant fighting."

"Yeah, we could do a lot better," Dawn said. "Maybe when we wake up for breakfast, we can all make peace."

"Okay, sounds great," Dicky said, crying and wiping his eyes. "Thanks, Dawn. You really do care."

"Of course I do," Dawn said. "We may fight sometimes, but we all love each other and care about each other like a real family does." 

Dicky said nothing, but he hugged Dawn as tightly as he could and cried on her shoulder. Dawn hugged back.

"It's okay, Dicky," Dawn said. "We all love you."

Dicky cried himself to sleep in Dawn's arms. With all the strength she could muster, Dawn picked up Dicky, carried him in her arms and laid him down on the couch. Dawn then placed a blanket over Dicky and a pillow under Dicky's head. Dawn went upstairs to her bedroom and returned to dreamland.

The next morning, the foursome had breakfast . . .

"Hey, Dicky, are you okay?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, I am okay," Dicky said. "I just had nightmares about our fighting."

"So, that's what went on these last two nights?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, that's what went on," Dicky said. "Dawn and I talked about it last night."

"I noticed she wasn't in her bedroom," Ricky said. "Was she comforting you?"

"Yes, she was," Dicky said. "I wish we didn't fight so much."

"I know," Nicky said. "It's already enough that we fight in real life. Now, we're fighting in your dreams."

"Yeah, I know," Dicky said. "I wish we could start getting along."

"Yeah, we need to work on that," Ricky said.

"We're willing to give a little," Nicky said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we fight a lot," Dawn said.

"Yeah, me, too," Ricky said.

"Me, three," Dicky said.

"Me a hundred," Nicky said.

"You know, now that I think about it, I am tired of us always fighting," Ricky said. "We need to make a commitment to get along and be nicer to each other."

"Absolutely," Dicky said. "So, what do you say?"

"We'll be siblings and best friends," Nicky said.

The four got up and group hugged.

"It's so sweet that the kids are finally getting along," Anne said.

"I know," Tom said.

"Want to join in the group hug?" Anne asked.

"Let's do it," Tom said.

Anne and Tom joined in the group hug and the whole family hugged.


End file.
